A lot of research is being done on tissue/cell degeneration and regeneration. Bone tissue regeneration to repair bone defects, whether they are the result of injury, surgery, disease or old-age, has been a common goal of medicine and dentistry. In dental field, the grafting has been more popular. Conventionally, filling the affected bone with graft material and covering the graft material with a barrier material to exclude competitive cells can achieve bone tissue regeneration.
Three different graft materials are used in bone tissue regeneration, i.e. (i) A live active bone tissue, (ii) demineralized, freeze-dried, allogenic bone and (iii) autogenous cortical bone chips. However, there exists a need to regenerate bone tissue in a reliable manner without undue risk of infection and without the need for prolonged and multiple operative procedures.
Degeneration can also be done in a number of ways. For example, for treatment of cancer cells or tumor, chemotherapy or radiation etc are used. However, some of these therapies have serious side effects and the same is not recommended to many persons suffering with cancer or tumor, and the like.
It has been known to use magnetic therapy in both cell regeneration and/or degeneration. Magnetic fields are nothing new and they are a part of all basic life processes. Scientists have discovered as to how to focus and shape magnetic fields that occur in nature in order to stimulate cell metabolism and bring about healing and recovery. Magnetic fields affect symptoms by going straight to the source-body cells. Magnetic resonance treatment is a scientific refinement available for the present generation.
A system has been known for the last few years which allows the body to be exposed to pulsating low frequency magnetic fields that stimulates cell metabolism, increases the oxygen assimilation and accelerates the removal of toxic chemicals and waste. Depending the condition and sensitivity of the person, improvement could be noticed between 2 to 8 weeks.
Electromagnetic stimulation of sensory nerves or acupuncture points has focused mainly on stimulation of nerve tracts for the purpose of promoting release of natural opiates or pain pathway blocks through gating mechanisms. Various forms of such stimulation have been tried such as application of voltages or currents to acupuncture needles, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS), pulsed magnetic field stimulation, local application of heat or cold, use of light radiation, and magnetic therapy. Prior art devices of this type include the use of low frequency magnetic pulses as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,953 B1, issued May 22, 2001.
None of the above described adopt the principle of rotational field quantum magnetic resonance. Application of magnetic resonance to the affected area either to regenerate or degenerate the cells as the case may be, is the field of study of the present invention. In the present system, the quantum magnetic resonance applied is tissue specific and further it has no side effects.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to develop a method for tissue regeneration or degeneration using rotational field narrow focused quantum magnetic resonance. A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for treatment using the said method.